¡El rescate de los charas! ¡No a la pascua!
by Agus-chii
Summary: ¡Pascuas! ¿Cuantos huevos de chocolates creen que puede llegar a comer un niño en cierto día? Gracias Ikuto y Yoru, Ran, Miki y Su malinterpretan aquella tradición de comer huevos decorados en una clase de homicidio. Yoru aprovecha dicha confusión para jugarle un par de bromas junto a los demás charas. Mientras que Ikuto decide jugarse su propio juego con Amu. (Two-shot finalizado)


**_¡Hola amiguitos! ¡¿Están listos para el fic de hoy!? ... ¡No los escucho! (? Okno xDD_**

**_Bueno, lo se, es raro xD. ¿Nunca vieron un especial de Pascuas? Digo, creí que en Shugo Chara un fic así iba a ser algo común... Huevos del corazón, Huevos X, Huevos enigmas... Huevos, huevos, huevos. Pascuas, pascuas, pascuas :v _**

**_Okya, bueno. Antes que nada, en este One-shot, los protagonistas son los charas. Pero van a encontrar algo "asdasdasdasdasdadd" por ahí xD_**

* * *

_**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach-Pit._

* * *

**_Mision Chara: ¡El rescate de los huevos!_**

Era un domingo por la mañana, pero no cualquier domingo. Hoy era pascuas, según la Biblia, día de la resurrección de Jesuscristo. Pero para cualquier otro niño es el día donde la cantidad de huevos de chocolates para comer es infinita.

Una pelirosa se despertó ya que los gritos de su hermana menor no la dejaban dormir. Ella se vistió y bajó a desayunar, pero sus charas aún no había despertado. Ellas continuaban en sus sueños. Una de ellas no tardó en despertar por los griteríos que seguían habiendo de aquella ruidosa familia.

\- Buenos días Amu-ch... ¿Eh? - apenas terminó de abrir los ojos, la pequeña chara rosa, notó que su dueña no estaba en la habitación.

Ella comenzó a buscar con la vista a Amu, pero vio algo sobre el escritorio. Seguido de esto, sus otras 2 hermanas se despertaron y la siguieron. Ellas quedaron confundidas al ver la cara de impacto de Ran.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Ran? - preguntó Miki aún algo dormida.

\- E-Eso es... - ella señaló una canastas llena de huevos decorados.

\- ¿¡Shugo Tamaaaa!? - exclamaron todas impactadas.

\- N-No puede ser... ¿¡Cuantos problemas de personalidad tiene esta chica?! - gritó Miki.

\- ¡Al menos tendremos muchas más amigas-desu! - dijo Su viendo el lado positivo.

\- E-Eso es... -

Ellas escucharon el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Amu volvía de desayunar. Apenas cerró la puerta notó a sus charas que volaban hacia ella.

\- ¡A-Amu-chan! ¿Y-Ya viste? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nani? - preguntó confusa. La 3 señalaron hacía la canasta en forma de respuesta - Ah eso... -

\- ¡One-chan! - exclamó Ami entrando a la habitación - ¡Los huevos están deliciosos! ¡¿Hay más?! ¡Oh si! - ella corrió hasta la canasta y en menos de un segundo, se devoró uno.

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?! - sus pequeños e inocentes ojos presenciaron el peor crimen para un Shugo Chara, el Shugocidio - A-A-Ami... ¿¡Q-Que haces?! -

\- Comiendo huevos ¡Están deliciosos! ¿Quieren? - ella alzó uno mientra comía ya el tercero de la canasta.

Ran, Miki y Su apenas podían mantenerse en el aire. Las manos de Amu las atraparon antes de que impactaran contra el suelo. Ami había desaparecido al igual que otros 4 huevos más de la canasta.

\- Y-Y-Ya entiendo la situación... - ella notó la confusión que había en ellas, ya que los huevos de chocolates y los de ellas eran muy parecidos - Chicas... Dejen que les explique... -

\- ¡No! ¡Tu eres la heroína! ¡Haz estado salvando los huevos de los corazones de los niños! ¡Y todo este tiempo tu y tu hermana se los han estado comiendo! - Ran se había levantado y voló hasta la altura de los ojos de Amu.

\- ¿E-Eso es cierto-desu? - Su voló al lado de su hermana.

-N-No chicas eso... -

\- Ya era obvio. Mirenla ¿Que acaso Amu no está más gorda? - dijo Miki.

\- ¡U-Ustedes! - estalló Amu. Pero antes de que esta cometiera en serio Shugocidio...

\- Toc-toc - se escucharon golpecitos desde el balcón de Amu.

\- _Lo que faltaba..._ \- pensó - ¡¿Ikuto?! - exclamó al verlo - Ah, y Yoru... -

\- Yo... - saludaron.

\- ¡¿Que hacen aquí?! -

Ikuto sacó un huevo igual al de Yoru pero esta vez era rosa - El conejo de pascuas llegó - dijo lamiendolo.

\- Yo diría que más que eso pareces uno de play-boy... - dijo con una gota sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Ran - ¡Ikuto! ¡¿Tu también?! - ella voló hasta él.

\- Era claro que esta pareja de amantes trabajara en secreto... - Miki se puso al lado de su hermana.

\- ¿Eh? - mientras que Ikuto no entendía la situación.

\- ¡Mio-desu! - Su le arrebató a Ikuto aquel huevo que sostenía y voló hasta la canasta - No te preocupes, Su esta contigo-desu -

\- ¡Yoru! ¡¿También formas parte de este plan?! ¡¿Aún cuando eres un Shugo Chara!? - Ran comenzó a intimidar a Yoru con la mirada.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿N-Nani? - él se sentía nervioso por la cercanía y los ojos de irá que lo penetraban.

\- ¡Chicas! - llamó Su a los gritos - ¡Estos huevos! ¡N-No puedo sentir su presencia! -

\- ¡¿Queee?! - ellas volaron hasta donde estaba Su.

\- Debe ser que sus dueños los están olvidando y pronto desaparecerán... - dijo Miki.

\- ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejar que sus dueños pierdan a sus Shugo Charas! - gritó Ran - ¡Chicas! -

Miki y Su intercambiaron miradas y afirmaron con la cabeza - ¡Nadie se interpondrá en nuestra misión! ¡Rescate de Shugo Charas! ¡Yaaa! - exclamaron todas a coro.

\- ¡Bongeeeeeeeeer! - exclamó Su con unos anteojos negros.

\- No puede ser... Otra vez... - suspiraron Ran y Miki con una gota sobre sus cabezas (N/A: Solo los que vieron Shugo Chara Puchi Puchi entenderan xD)

Ikuto entendió por fin la confusa escena y decidió aprovechar y seguir el juego. Ya que tendría una buena excusa para quedar a solas con Amu.

\- Vaya, creo que nos descubrieron - él caminó hasta la canasta y la lanzó hacía Yoru. Con suerte logró atraparla - Llevatelas lejos de aquí, Yoru. No dejes que digan ni hagan nada. Mientras que yo... - él tomo el brazo de Amu y la atrajo hacía él - me haré cargo de esta pequeña conejita traviesa... - Ikuto mordió la oreja de Amu, provocando un gran sonrojo en ella.

El minino también entendió lo que pasaba ¿Acaso iba a poder divertirse por primera vez en tanto tiempo? No dudo ni un segundo y obedeció a su dueño - ¡Si, mi señor-nya! - él salió volando de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Yoru trató de volar lo más rápido posible con la canasta entre sus patas. Los gritos y quejas de las otras 3 colmaban su paciencia, pero de igual modo más tarde valdría la pena. Él aterrizó en la rama de un árbol y dejó la canasta al lado suyo mientras tomaba un poco de aire.

\- ¡Yoruuuuu! - exclamaron las 3 furiosas saliendo de la canasta - ¡¿Que haces?! -

\- Aaah - gritó asustado - ¡T-Tranquilas! ¡Estoy de su lado! -

\- ¿Eh? - ellas se calmaron, pero estaban confundidas.

\- Bueno... Etto... ¡Ah si! ¡Yo las ayudaré-nya! ¡Encontraremos a los dueños de estos huevos y los salvaremos! ¡Si! Y... Y... ¡Nos dejaremos que nadie se interponga-nya! ¡P-Pero necesitamos más ayuda-nya! - dijo algo nervioso, pero trataba de mostrarse seguro.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que él no nos traicionaría-desu! -

\- Hace un rato lo estabas insultando... - dijo Ran con una gota en su cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tenemos que avisarle a los demás! - grito Miki.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! -

Ran, Miki, Su y Yoru lograron hacer que todos terminaran reunidos en el Royal Garden. Kiseki, Kusu Kusu, Pepe, Daichi, Rhymth, Iru y Eru. Solo faltaban Temari y Musashi por razones claramente obvias.

\- ¿Alguien puede explicarme porque rayos estamos aquí? - preguntó la pequeña diablilla.

\- Convocar una reunión si la autorización de su rey es... -

\- ¡Escuchen! ¡Esto es importante! - interrumpió Ran a Kiseki - ¡Hemos descubierto que Ikuto, Amu y su hermana han estado comiendo Shugo Charas! - luego de esas palabras no hubo más que silencio y miradas llenas de impacto - ¡Miren! ¡Acá está la prueba! - ella alzó con sus 2 pequeños brazos uno de los huevos.

La cara de todos cambiaron. Yoru apenas contenía la risa. Él no era el único que sabía la confusa idea que tenían Ran, Miki y Su, si no que todos lo sabían.

\- Oigan chicas, eso es... -

\- ¡Nyaaa! - interrumpió nuevamente Yoru al "rey" - ¡Hay que encontrar a sus dueños antes de que desaparezcan! ¿Van a ayudarnos o que? -

\- P-Pero... -

Yoru voló hacía ellos, formando una de esas "rondas de secretos". Obviamente excluyendo a Ran, Miki y Su.

\- Chicos, ustedes solo sigan la corriente. Esto será divertido... - le susurró.

\- Mentir es malo... - dijo Eru.

\- ¡Ay no seas idiota! ¡Cuenta conmigo! - exclamó Iru.

\- ¡Y conmigo! - dijo Daichi.

\- ¡Pepe también-dechu! -

\- Me agrada... ¡Yeah! -

\- Asdugjsdhsjdhsjdheujsusua esto será muy divertido - rió Kusu Kusu.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Mis leales súbditos! ¡Ahora todos formen una fila y...! -

\- ¡Ok-nya! ¡Empecemos de una vez! - exclamó Yoru poniéndose adelante de Kiseki, nuevamente siendo interrumpido por millonésima vez.

\- ¡Haaaaaaai! - saltaron y gritaron todos.

\- Pero... No tenemos idea a donde ir... - dijo Rhytmh.

\- Mmmmmm... - todos empezaron a reflexionar.

\- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Ustedes quedensen aquí! Iré a preguntarle a mis colegas - dijo Yoru.

Luego de esto, Yoru habló con su pandilla, pero no sobre los supuestos Shugos Charas. Varias trampas divertidas le esperarían a las pobres 3 charas...

\- ¿Y bien, Yoru? - preguntó Miki al ver que regresaba.

\- Jejeje. Como siempre, mis planes son brillantes - el orgullo desbordaba de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Come On! -

Todos comenzaron con la "búsqueda" de los "dueños" de aquellos huevos. Su primer tramo era un jardín al estilo tradicional lleno de flores y plantas. Estos se arrastraban por debajo de ellas con cuidado.

\- Tsss... No entiendo porque Yoru va a adelante. Se supone que el rey debería estar al mando de esta misión -

\- Callate Kiseki-dechu -

\- ¿Por que estamos haciendo esto? -

\- ¡Porque es divertido asajdgtshsiadhhajajajshagsfa! -

\- Etto... - dijo Iru con una gota sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Que sucede Iru? - preguntó Ran.

\- ¿Por que rayos nos arrastramos si podemos volar? -

Todos pararon de gatear y el ambiente quedo en silencio. La sangre había llegado a sus cabezas haciéndole saber a todos la estupidez que hacían.

\- ¿¡Por que no lo dijiste antes!? ¡Estúpida plebeya! ¡Hacer que su rey se arrastre en las sucias tierras! ¡Ahora toda mi ropa esta sucia! ¡Ahora parezco un asco! -

\- No es muy diferente a la realidad, principito. Jijijijijijiji - se burló la diablilla.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! - Ran comenzó a volar y las demás la siguieron.

Con cada "tramo" que pasaban, las trampas y bromas de Yoru aumentaban. Donde las únicas victimas eran las pobres Ran, Miki y Su. Huecos en el suelo, fantasmas, insectos, monstruos, ilusiones, cada vez eran peor para las pobrecitas.

\- Oye Yoru - llamó Daichi - ¿No crees que deberíamos parar con esto? -

\- ¿Eeeh? Olvídalo, esto es divertido. Además nadie salió herido hasta ahora... -

\- ¡Aaaaaaahhh! - un fuerte y agudo grito llamó la atención de ambos charas. Todos volaron hacia donde provenía aquel grito, encontrándose con Su de espaldas.

\- ¿Que pasa Su? - preguntó Ran.

\- ... - ella no respondió.

\- Su... ¿Sucedió algo? - ahora era Eru la que estaba asustada.

\- ... - sin respuesta.

\- ¡Oye plebeya! ¡Responde! -

Su se volteó, su rostro estaba lleno de suciedad y sus ojos no se veían ya que su flequillo los tapaba.

\- ¿Q-Quien hizo esto-desu? - apenas alzó la vista, se pudo ver que sus ojos fueron remplazados por estrellas que daban la señal de que nadie saldría vivo de aquí.

\- ¿Bombas de mal olor y suciedad? - Daichi se tapó la nariz al sentir tal asqueroso olor - Oye Yoru, esta vez te pasaste... -

\- ¿Y-Yoru?... - el minino tembló al oír el llamado tenebroso de Su - ¿Tu hiciste esto? -

\- N-Nyaaa... -

\- ¡Ven aquí! ¡Esta no es la forma de tratar a una dama-desu! -

\- ¡E-Espera Su! - exclamó Kusu Kusu.

\- Olvídalo - la detuvo Miki - Una vez que se enoja no hay forma de pararla -

\- Pero... -

\- ¡Aaaaaahhh-nyaaaa! ¡D-Detente! - rogó Yoru.

Después de aquel grito, se oyó una puerta abriéndose, captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí? - preguntó Tadase confundido - ¿Que hacen todos en mi patio? ¿Kiseki? -

\- E-Etto... Tadase... -

\- ¿Y que es ese olor? - seguido de eso, se tapó la nariz.

\- ¡Es que Ikuto, Amu y su hermana están comiendo Shugo Charas! - explicó Ran.

\- ... - Tadase no dio respuesta, ahora estaba más confundido, parecía de piedra - ¿Eh? -

\- ¡Vimos todos estos huevos en la habitación de Amu y su hermana se los estaba comiendo! ¡Pudimos salvar algunos y ahora estamos buscando a sus dueños! ¡Ayúdanos, Tadase! ¡Onegai! - Miki alzó uno de los huevos y se lo dio a Tadase.

\- Aaaah... - él comprendió la situación - Chicas, estos no son Huevos de Charas -

\- ¿Eeehh? ¡Pero si son iguales! -

\- Miren - él le quitó la envoltura, revelando un huevo marrón. Él lo partió en pedacitos y le dio uno a cada una.

\- ¿C-Chocolate? - dijeron a coro las 3 confusas.

\- Ajá, son huevos de chocolate y es normal en este día. Ya que hoy es Pascuas -

\- ¿P-Pascuas? - ellas seguían sin entender.

\- Uhmm... Hoy, como tradición religiosa, es común que todos los niños del mundo coman huevos de chocolates. Pero, un momento... Kiseki, tu sabías esto ¿Por que no le dijiste? -

\- Emmm... E-Etto, verás... -

\- Kiseki... - al igual que a Yoru, a Kiseki se le heló la sangre al oír el llamado asesino de las tres.

\- ¡F-Fue Yoru! - él apunto aterrado al pequeño minino que estaba a punto de irse - ¡Él les mintió a todas y puso todas esas trampas! -

\- ¡¿N-Nya?! -

\- Oye Su... - habló Ran - ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con lo que estabas haciendo antes? -

\- No se preocupen-desu. Su puede sola-desu - ella comenzó a golpear su puño contra su palma.

Minutos más tarde, Yoru apenas podía respirar. Comparado con las torturas que sufría en la casa de Amu por culpa de su hermana, eso no era nada. Los demás solo observaba aliviados pero asustados.

\- Menos mal que Kiseki no nos acuso-dechu -

\- Asdasdhusbja - rió Kusu Kusu.

\- Da igual, al fin y al cabo fue divertido - dijo Iru - ¡Nos vemos niños! ¡Utau nos necesita! ¡Eru! -

\- H-Hai... - afirmó asustada y sintiendo algo de pena y culpa por la situación del neko.

Todos volvieron con sus dueños lo antes posible, temían de ser descubiertos por Ran, Miki y Su y terminar siendo polvo como Yoru.

Una vez que las 3 terminaron con su tarea de diciplinar al gato callejero, fueron camino a casa de Amu. Le debían una disculpa por acusarla de asesina.

\- Neee Amu-chan. Gomen por lo de an... - Ran no pudo finalizar su frase. La imagen que presenciaba sus ojos la impresiono.

\- ¿Que pasa R...? - Miki tampoco continuó.

Su no necesitó emitir ni un sonido.

Lo primero que vieron fue a una Amu desparramada en su propia cama. Parecía en un terremoto le había pasado por encima. Su pelo estaba despeinado y la ropa con suerte estaba en su lugar. Las mejillas estaba que ardían del rojo más fuerte y sus labios estaban lleno de chocolate. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitada respiració pequeñas marcas habitaban su cuello y orejas. Con esfuerzo intentó abrir sus ojos, al parecer no tenía nada de fuerzas.

\- H-Hola chicas... - saludó al verlas.

\- ¡Amu-chan! - todas volaron asustadas hacía ella - ¿¡Q-Que paso-desu?! -

\- E-Ese idiota... -

\- Ah, por cierto ¿E Ikuto? - preguntó Ran

\- Se fue... -

\- ¿¡Pero que te paso Amu!? - insistió Miki.

\- El conejo de pascuas... Paso y marco territorio aquí... - las 3 la miraron confusas - Olvidenlo... -

Ran, Miki y Su se disculparon con Amu. Le explicaron la serie de trampas y torturas que pasaron por culpa de Yoru y la venganza que le aplicaron al pobre chico. Aunque algo había comprendido Amu. Ella también iba a vengarse de Yoru, ya que por culpa de él, tuvo que soportar a solas al conejo de Pascuas y sus "jueguitos" en su propia habitación...

* * *

¿**_Que creen que habrá hecho Ikuto? Ejem, ejem, perdon, el conejo de Pascuas (? xD _**

**_Pensaba en hacer esto un Two-Shot, donde describo más o menos que paso entre Amu es Ikuto en ausencia de las charas xD _**

**_Pero depende de ustedes, si quieren que continué ¡Dejen reviews! (Muchos, muchos okno xD)_**

**_Saludos y felices Pascuas. ¡Por cada huevo que comen dejan a un Shugo Chara sin hogar! (?_**


End file.
